


Almost Over

by craftingtable0_o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Imprisonment, Minecraft, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Sad, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and tubbo angst, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), im sorry, this is a headcannon of mine lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingtable0_o/pseuds/craftingtable0_o
Summary: Tommy writes to Tubbo in jail.He knows that Tubbo will never see what he's written, but he has to get his feelings out somehow.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Almost Over

_Just one day left_ , Tommy told himself, _one more day and then you can get out of this hell hole. It's almost over._ He turned his head to see the familiar blonde male sitting in the corner next to the dripping lava.

Every day that Tommy had to stay in the cell with Dream, it felt like the room was getting smaller. Like the walls were slowly closing in on him, and Dream was closing in on him with them. It was the most vulnerable he'd ever felt, trapped in a room with the man who had tortured and traumatised him for weeks on end during his exile. Dream hadn't been as manipulating as he was then, but who was to say that he couldn't switch up on him at a second's notice? He had to stay alert, but it was getting harder and harder as the days (which felt more like weeks) went by.

Tommy had spoken to Sam throughout the week, but it was quite rare, and when they did get to talk it was only for short periods of time. The last time he had spoken to Sam was yesterday. He had no idea what time it was when they spoke, because Dream had smashed the clock during the first day of being trapped together. He still had cuts on his face from that ordeal, and they were likely going to scar.

Sam had told him about Jack stealing his hotel, about how BadBoyHalo and Antfrost were now prison guards, and, more importantly, that his best friend had gotten married. 

Tommy had refused to believe it at first, saying that the Tubbo he knew would never have done it without him there. They were supposed to be best friends, they were supposed to do everything together. Surely he couldn't have done this without him. Surely not.

Eventually, Sam was able to convince him that it did actually happen, and Tommy hadn't slept since. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway, as he'd been getting recurring nightmares since being in the prison and was woken up almost immediately after falling asleep, but with this information sitting at the back of his mind, he couldn't even get close to sleeping. 

Judging by the lack of movement, Tommy assumed Dream was asleep, but he really did not want to take any chances. At the start of Tommy's imprisonment it had been particularly difficult to know when Dream was sleeping, because the mask he constantly wore covered his eyes. Tommy had told him to take it off multiple times, and eventually he gave in after struggling to sleep for the third night in a row.

It had been rumoured around the smp that Dream wore the mask because of a large battle scar he was self conscious of. The rumour made perfect sense sense, considering the amount of wars Dream had been in. Now that Tommy had seen his face, him and Sapnap (aside from Dream himself) were the only ones to know that those rumours were, in fact, true.

To be completely sure that Dream was asleep, he used a method that he had taught Tubbo when he used to sneak over to Pogtopia from Manburg during the night to see Tommy. It was the only way Tommy and Tubbo could see each other during the rise of Manburg, as Schlatt had stopped allowing him to visit Pogtopia during the day after he grew suspicious of how much time he was spending there. Tubbo needed to make sure that Schlatt was asleep before leaving, so Tommy told him to gently blow onto his eyes. If he was awake, he would stir, but if not, he would remain completely still.

Tommy slowly rose from the floor, wincing as his knees cracked from lack of stretching. He crept over to Dream completely silently, having learnt how to do this from the many days of sneaking around in the past. He took a deep breath and softly blew onto the closed pair of eyes. After waiting for a few seconds, Dream still hadn't moved. He was sound asleep.

Sighing in relief, Tommy continued to open the chest in the corner and take out a book. This was the only way he was going to be able to let go of all his hatred and anger without unintentionally hurting his friends, or worse, angering Dream. He's seen what Dream is like when he's angry, and he has no intent of seeing it again, especially while locked in a room with him.

He picked up a pen and began to write.

_Hey Tubso._

_How are you? I hope you're doing shit, and I mean that with all of my heart. No I don't. I'm just pissed at you._

_Prison is hard man, harder than I thought it would be. Dream isn't as aggressive as he was in exile, mainly because he doesn't have any tnt, but he's still as manipulative as ever. I still haven't told you what happened in my exile, mainly because I don't want you to feel guilty. That's the last thing I want._

_Anyway, as I was saying, it's getting more and more difficult to carry on in here every day. Is it possible to get claustrophobia but with a person? If so, I definitely have it. I really don't know how much longer I can carry this on for. I haven't slept in nearly a week, Tubbo. The nightmares have gotten worse without you here to help me through them. ~~I really fucking miss you dude.~~ _

_I heard you got married yesterday. Is that true? Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised, what with how much you've been talking to Ranboo, I'm just having a hard time accepting it. You and Ranboo have been getting closer and closer lately, and I've heard people saying that you're best friends now. Obviously I'm not mad at you for being friends with him, that would just be a dick move, but I can't help but feel like I've been replaced. It hurts, Tubbo. I've been hurt so many times, and I'm sick of it. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Why can't I just be happy? Is that really too much to ask?_

_I just really don't want to accept the fact that I've been replaced again. When I was exiled from L'Manburg, I got replaced by Ranboo. When I went to stay with Techno and Phil, I got replaced by Ranboo. And now, I've only been replaced again. But this time, it hurts so much more, because being your best friend was the most important thing to me. Nothing mattered more to me than being your best friend._

_All I wanted was to be there. I don't even care that you got married, to be honest. I just care that you couldn't wait 2 days so that I could be there. Why couldn't you have waited for me to be there?! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED 2 FUCKING DAYS? We're supposed to be best friends, Big T. Tied at the hip. Inseparable. What happened to us?_

_I also heard you have a kid with him. Michael, wasn't it? I can't really remember, but I am wondering, do I get to be its uncle? I feel like that would be cool, just as long as I don't have to babysit it or anything, because knowing me I'd probably accidentally kill it or some shit._

_Tubbo, I just want to say that I'm sorry for anything I've ever done that's hurt you. And I know that you won't forgive me, and you're probably right to do so, but I really am sorry. I'm sorry for being a dick to you 90% of the time, I'm sorry for making you help me fight for the disks, I'm sorry that I just let you get publicly murdered without even trying to stop it, I'm sorry that I didn't respect what you asked me to do when trying to keep me in L'Manburg. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good best friend. You deserve so much more than I can give you, and that's why I'm happy for you and Ranboo. I'm mad that you didn't wait for me to be there, but I am happy for you. You should have a happy ending, even if I don't get mine._

_You'll always be my best man, Tubbo, even if I wasn't yours._

A slight mumbling from across the room bought Tommy back to reality, and he shamefully wiped away the tears he didn't know he'd cried. 


End file.
